Cafe Encounters
by MewMewPower
Summary: One Shot. Bookish little Sakura is content at just looking at Syaoran Li. Because he hasn't seen her. Right?


Hello folks! I've finally come out with a story….

Hehe…

Please review, and tell me whether I should keep it as a one shot or not.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, 'cept for the idea. And the name of the café.

Cheers!

* * *

She always sat in the little corner of the coffee shop, farthest away from the door and all the additives like the cinnamon and the nutmeg. In the little corner, one could hide from the world, because not many people noticed it. It was drab, because there was no vibrant paint on the walls, and when one came to this shop, they came so they could converse with their mates or to take a companion on a date. 

Of course, this fit her personality, as well as her looks. She wore very circular, large glasses that hid her perceptive, keen green eyes, and she always had to push them back up her face. It didn't help that her nose was small, almost "mousey", which meant that her glasses didn't have any place to go but down. Her lips were delicately proportioned, perfect for her lady like stature. They were angel bow shaped, rose colored, small, but full. But one could never know this, because she was embarrassingly shy, liable to turn red on a given command, and always her nose was hidden in a book.

Her table suited her, and she suited her table. She never had a date. She was boring. She enjoyed sitting by herself at a table that no one liked, just listening to the soulful music that would carry her away.

She hoped that they wouldn't change the place, because she would have no place to unwind and get away from the world. Or boy watch.

Yes, the table _was_ very inconviently placed. You had to fight your way across the crowded mess of people and tables and chairs to arrive at it, but the table had a perfect view of the windows and the counter at which the true reason she came her worked.

Syaoran Li started Lemon Fang café, and he proudly held his throne at the cash register, taking orders and ordering other people around. It was no secret that he enjoyed his work. Of course, it might had been an added bonus that he got to know everyone on the campus, or that all the really pretty girls would slip him numbers on ripped napkins, or that he became good friends with all the attractive boys because their girlfriends liked the place, or that he was able to hear everything about everyone, and knew everyone who was anyone.

Sakura sighed. She wasn't anyone. To Syaoran, she was the little bookish girl who always sat in the corner.

………….

If he even knew she existed. It was still nice to just look at his rock hard butt when he turned around, or his impish smile, or his soulful chocolate eyes, or his disheveled hair, or when his one eyebrow that raised when he caught you staring.

Sakura paled, and then turned neon red before squeaking and pushing her face back into her book. _He had caught her staring!_ She inwardly groaned and began to read the pages of her book before her thoughts began to wander back to that succulent demon who called himself a man. She absently put her book down and propped her fist against her cheek while she turned to stare out the window.

It was a perfect day outside. The sun was brightly shining and occasionally a cloud or two would drift by, escorted by a light breeze. Other college students lazed around on the quad or engaged in a rousing game of Ultimate Frisbee. Curiously, she watched at the white disk was launched into the air, only to come back down to the fingers of another teammate. She smiled as the receiver ripped off his shirt in a show of manliness and began to squawk like chicken in lieu of a victory dance.

"I didn't think you liked sports. Or maybe you have a secret fetish for a game of Ultimate?"

She jumped and a squeak escaped her mouth as a rich, deep voice floated down and intruded on her day dream. She turned her head up to look at the intruder, and she blanched, and then turned flaming red. Syaoran Li stood in front of her, a warm smile on his face, and a frappuccino in the other hand.

He placed the frappuccino on the table and sat on the chair opposite her.

"One Strawberrii Delite frappuccina, complete with whipped cream and a slice of strawberry on top. Cheers."

In a panic, she snapped open her book and held it in front of her face before mumbling, "I didn't order that…"

She felt the book being pulled down until it lay on the table. She dragged her gaze up, only to meet his playful one. He had his hand on the book, and a smile decorated his tilted face. "I know. It gave me an excuse to come over here and talk to you."

Syaoran Li needed an excuse to talk to her? To her??? She bowed her head in shame. _He must think I'm so gross that he can't even bear to talk to me…_

"You're Sakura right?" Shocked, she nodded her head, and the red tint upon her face began to fade.

He smiled. "Good. That would've been rather embarrassing if I trying to come on to the wrong girl." She erupted into flames. He didn't notice, or pretended not to as he continued to talk. "I've noticed that you've came here every day since the beginning of summer break without another guy. That means you're single right?"

Sakura's heart was thumping loudly in her chest. He was leaning wayyy too close. All of her cells were reacted to all of his fibers, and her flow of oxygen was very little as she was finding it hard to breathe. Fortunately, part of her brain was still in its right sense of mind, and she was able to again nod.

A perfect smile brought itself to Syaoran's face and he exclaimed "Fanstastic!" Then he cleared his throat and again started. "Are you free at 5? I'd like to go somewhere with you. Maybe to the flower gardens, and afterwards dinner?" He looked so boyish hopeful. She pressed her glasses up her face and managed to squeak out,

"I think…. that is… I'm not… doing much… we could… if you wanted…" He threw back his head and let out a laugh and she colored even more.

"Great! My shift is over at 5, so do you think you could stick around for 30 more minutes while I finish up?" She nodded and a shy smile trembled on her lips.

He flashed another dazzling smile at her, before standing up. "Enjoy your frap."

She watched him walk off to the counter and pushed a button on the radio. A familiar tune began to soak its way into her soul, leaving her feeling quite light headed.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard for you._

Syaoran brought his gaze to hers and gave her a knowing smile before continuing his work. Sakura's heart warmed in bounds and leaps. She ducked her face in her book.

Maybe….

Just maybe…

She snuck a look at Syaoran and felt that warm quiverly feeling at the bottom of her stomach that felt her feeling quite light headed. A smile lit her features.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much_

She sunk deep down into her warm thoughts.

_Maybe…._

_Just maybe…_

_I've fallen?_


End file.
